


Call of the Sea

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mermaids, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, merman san, sailor jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Since Jongho could clearly remember himself, he has always been drawn to the sea as if he has lost something there. Perhaps, it's not 'something' but rather a 'someone.'
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	Call of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Check out art made for this by cchaiart @ Twitter [ CLICK HERE](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei/status/1214554410677755904)

Waves gently caress the sides of the ship as the brig* moves forward through the nightly waters. The starry night above, a crescent moon on full display reflects in the steady waves, the lightest breeze blowing into the sails. It is a night almost too calm - no other ships in sight, no predictions of storm, land half a day away. It is a night, so quiet Jongho's chest rumbles with anticipation of a twist. He might have spent no more than five years on ships, maneuvering the seas and oceans, but his gut told him with an experience of an old sea-wolf something is about to change.

“I feel it too,” the captain of the brig ‘Sunrise,’ Hongjoong, stands next to him at the right side of the board. “Something in the air feels… different,” he says as he takes a deep breath between his words. His good eye looks around, his right one covered with an eyepatch, and he takes his hat off, the deep brown hair swaying in the sudden breeze that hits the ship. 

“Maybe it’s because we are close to home?” Jongho looks at the slightly shorter man, the sweetest smile appearing on his lips. He places his scruffy hat back on his head and pats Jongho’s shoulder.

“Maybe it’s that,” he smiles and saunters away in the direction of the wheel. His first mate Seonghwa - a rather tall man with broad shoulders, shoulder-length black hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and stern but warm gaze - is currently guiding the ship through the night towards the port.

Hongjoong had gathered the oddest crew around him. The mere description of the core of ‘Sunrise’ sounded more like a band of pirates rather than a group of merchants. Yeosang, the navigator, is rumored to be a prince from far away land who run away along with his first general - Seonghwa. Another rumor claims that the cook - Wooyoung - has once been a skillful thief, and several ports have a bounty on his head, thus ‘Sunrise’ never stops there. The tall boatswain Yunho and master gunner Mingi never speak of their past, but some say they have been assassins. Hongjoong himself is a man of a myth, a legend of a once pirate captain, hanged on the gallows, that came back to life and atoned for his sins and become a merchant. And Jongho is no exception in this strange bunch.

For most captains, Jongho signifies a curse as old as the sea itself - the curse of the mermaid song. For his entire life, this deadly phenomenon to all sailors has never affected him. Whether near or far, whether his shipmates went insane and threw themselves overboard, he has never felt the urge to follow those voices. This unusual gift of his terrifies many. Some say he is a stray child of a mermaid; some say it is a bad omen. The incredible strength resting in his veins does not help him at all, nor does his powerful voice that so often reminds of the same cursed songs of the sea. In the eyes of most sea-men, he is the two most terrifying things of the sea personified. Hongjoong, however, found him to be a talisman of good luck.

Even after Jongho’s last ship had sunk and he was the only survivor after such tragedy, his lousy reputation preceding him, Hongjoong gladly took him in. He utilized his strength and taught him how to steer a ship, so while the songs of the sea would drive the rest of the crew to hide, he could take over. Above all, he is on the few who never mocked Jongho’s purpose on sailing the world. His search for someone.

Since he was a child, barely six years old, he has always had this feeling in his chest that he is missing something or rather someone. He could pinpoint the start of it to the time he tumbled out from his father's fishing boat. The strange looks he was getting when his strength began to manifest didn’t lessen the feeling either - the feeling he doesn’t belong at his home but somewhere far away, next to someone else. As a child, he never truly understood this feeling, but when he first stepped on a ship at the age of 14, when he first set sail, it fully hit him. Even the ship crash near the shores of his homeland, when the sea almost took his life for the second time, didn’t scare him. There is someone he has to find somewhere in the vast seas and oceans. Or else he will never feel complete.

Tonight, approaching the costs of his homeland, he feels closer to that someone more than ever before. Perhaps the feeling in his chest could be the realization they will finally meet. Maybe his trembling heart knows the outcome of the night even before him. He rests his arms on the rail and looks at the cliffs in the distance, the rocky coasts of his home, bringing many memories back to him - both happy and sad ones. He is so immersed in the nighttime view in the distance he at first doesn’t even notice the melody that swarms around him as it feels so right. Only when the rest of the sailors start moving around, visibly alarmed, does he pay attention to it and instantly recognizes it.

It’s a melody he has heard before he is positive about that. It is not a song anyone else would recognize or say they have heard it before - as if it is meant only for him. Memories flood back to him more and more - the softest touch on his cheeks and top of his head, the gentle press of lips on his forehead. It isn’t a touch of a mother or a guardian but a touch he had felt only twice - both times when the sea almost took his life. Distant words - ‘when will you stop getting into trouble’ - ring through his memory, and he can swear a face crystallizes before his eyes, with the brightest amber-colored eyes looking at him.

He climbs onto the railings, securely holding onto the ropes holding the sails. Jongho’s eyes scan the sea that has become more restless in hopes of seeing the source of the melody, to whom the voice belongs to, but it’s no use. All he can tell it is somewhere near the cliffs. His heart is beating like crazy as the melody becomes quieter, and he dares to sing back. He might have heard the song just two times, but it is engraved in his mind and comes from his lips naturally. Jongho’s voice weaves with the one in the distance, and the moment he goes silent so does the voice far away.

“No,” he whispers, fearing he has scared away whoever was singing, but as the melody emerges from the cliffs again, he doesn’t hesitate a moment. He lets go of the rope and dives into the foaming sea head first. He hears Hongjoong and Yunho yelling his name from the ship but doesn’t care; he can’t care right now. With all his might, he swims towards the rocks in the distance, and even though his boots and clothes weigh him down, he has no time to halt and take them off as the voice has once more stopped. 

Even though it could be dangerous, the currents near the coast powerful, Jongho dares to stop and once again sing the melody himself. He doesn’t do it for long as keeping himself afloat and singing are tough things to do at the same time, but as soon as he stops, he hears what seems to be an echo first but turns out to be the voice he has been following. It’s so close he can swear he knows where exactly he has to go. The currents toss him around, waves crashing over his head as he makes his way between the emerging rocks, but he is determined to find the source of the voice. He needs to or else he might as well drown right here and now.

Jongho’s path leads him into a crescent of tall rocks, just like the moon in the sky, with all its light gathered on the rocky pool of calm, clear water amongst the banging waves. He can finally breathe more easily, the currents no longer taking control of him, but his breath is taken away by sight before him as he has never seen anything this beautiful in his life before.

A young man is sitting on one of the rocks in the illuminated space. In the moonlight, his shoulder-length hair seems to be in the color of the night sky - deep, deep blue, and gradually fading into a seafoam blue. The man’s face is somehow sharp but soft, peering at Jongho in pure shock - eyes large, lips slightly agape. His broad shoulders contrast with his thin waist - a physique carved like the statues of the Mediterranean gods glistening from the water droplets settled on his just lightly tanned skin. But the most mesmerizing thing about him is the tail. The scales match the color of the man’s hair but in reverse - starting with light blue at his waist and ending with deep blue at the fin that rests in the water. It shines with an iridescent gleam in the moonlight almost blindingly. It’s like the depth of the night and brightness of the day both have met in the fascinating scales.

The man stares at Jongho for a moment as the sailor approaches. The moment Jongho no longer needs to swim, but he can almost comfortably stand the man darts away and is about to dive into seemingly deeper water behind him. “No! Please, wait!” Jongho manages to exclaim, his voice echoing around the rocks. “Don’t go,” he adds in almost plead, and the man stops. He turns back to Jongho, and as the latter approaches, he can truly take in the high cheekbones and full lips, the rounded nose, the two amber eyes looking at him. Jongho can’t stop his eyes from noting scars on the man’s body - larger and smaller contrasting with his skin tone, some even visible through the colorful scales.

“Were you the one singing?” Jongho asks as he steps into the shallow next to the rocks. His water-filled boots make his steps clumsy, his shirt sticks to his body and weighs him down, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, but he doesn’t care how stupid he might look. “Was it you?” 

“Yes,” the merman responds, his face full of worries and voice trembling as he looks at Jongho, who has stopped in his tracks. The biggest, brightest smile appears all over his face.

“I finally found you,” Jongho smiles, his cheeks hurting, but he can’t stop. He drags his feet through the knee-deep water until he can sit down on the rocks an arm's length away from where the merman is perched. He lifts his feet from the water, taking his boots off and pouring water out of them, then placing them on a rock next to him. He follows with the drenched shirt pulling it over his head before squeezing it near dry and putting it next to the boots. With a deep breath, he lays back on the rock and closes his eyes for a second.

All this time, Jongho knows the merman has been watching him silently. His feeling is confirmed when he opens his eyes, and the two amber ones are looking straight back at him. The merman blinks a few times and turns away slowly. A silence settles between them, Jongho looking at the sky above while the merman looks at the sea, only the waves crashing against the rocks interrupting it. The merman dares to be the one to break it.

“You have grown a lot,” he says softly, and Jongho turns to him. “You’ve grown into a very handsome man,” he adds, his eyes glancing at Jongho quickly.

“You’ve seen me before?” Jongho turns his head fully towards the man. He has a feeling he himself has seen the man before.

“I’ve seen you two times, actually. Two times close and many times from afar,” he admits, and Jongho has to sit up. 

“Where?” he asks even though he knows the answer already. Hearing it will just confirm what Jongho has known deep inside for quite a while - that his life is connected to the sea in more than one way.

“First, when you were a child. You fell over the edge of your father's boat,” he stops, his hand lazily going over the top of his tail. “You fell because you saw me swimming by and wanted to take a closer look, but the incoming wave pulled you under.”

“So you saved me,” Jongho finishes the man’s thought, and as he nods, he inches closer. 

“It was my fault, after all. You were… almost gone, but I risked it and breathed life back into you. But, perhaps, I overdid it,” he looks at Jongho now, and the sailor could swear he could look in those eyes for eternity. Such a feeling of calm takes over him; it is quite unreal.

“What do you mean by it?” he moves even closer to the rock. There is a need to be closer. He can’t deny.

“Part of the magic I consist of, part of what makes me who I am - I transferred it to you,” he looks at the raging sea behind the tall rocks. “And with that, I unfairly bound you to myself.” he turns back to Jongho, who has moved even closer, but he doesn’t say a word about that.

“Your voice and the will to withstand the songs of the sea along with the strength merpeople poses,” Jongho continues, and as the man nods, yet adds more.

“As well as a small fraction of what is eternal life,” the merman responds. It could be an explanation of illness avoiding Jongho, but it is just his theory.

“All this and I don’t even know your name,” Jongho can’t take his eyes away from the man, and he feels as if the man is trying his very best to keep his in check, but he keeps failing.

“San. My name is San,” he smiles just for a second, his lips curling up and two dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“And I am Jongho,” the sailor responds, and he feels warmth and joy flowing through his entire being. He finally has a name, a face, a voice to add to what he was searching for. Above that - he has found that someone he seemed to be missing so desperately.

“The second time as after the shipwreck, correct?” Jongho asks and receives a nod in response. “How did you manage to find me there?” 

“If you think I was following you, then you are wrong. At least at that point, I wasn’t. Yet when you set sail for the first time, I could feel that you were somewhere out there, and I had to see you,” San explains, and Jongho knows the feeling very well only in his case he didn’t know who exactly he was looking for.

“I barely managed on time as the ship went down, but I knew exactly where you were in that mess. I felt it.” San continues, and Jongho vividly remembers how the ship was driven into an island of rocks by a novice steerman during a storm. It hit a large hole in the side of it, the wind tearing apart the sails like paper, and as mostly young sailors were on the ship, it lost control faster than one could imagine. 

“You took me to a nearby island and left me there, after you were sure I was alright,” once more Jongho continues the story and San nods. “Why didn’t you stay with me then?” he asks, and for the first time in a while, San looks away. 

“You were still just a boy back then. It would have given nothing for me to stay any longer than I did,” he shakes his head. “Even if I would have waited until you woke up, I fear you would have swum after me when I would leave.”

“I am no longer a boy right now, am I?” Jongho has now stood up and taken a spot right in front of the rock where San is sitting. 

“Yet you still swam after me,” San smiles a soft, barely-there smile as he turns to Jongho. “But it must have been my fault. I felt you were nearby, and I couldn’t help but call out for you,” he lets out a short laugh and looks away just for a second before locking eyes with Jongho. “But even that is my own fault as well as dragging you into this curse.”

“A purpose is not a curse,” Jongho protests immediately. “I had no clue who I was searching for nor how could I find them apart from the feeling they are somewhere in the sea, and I have to find them. And now I have finally done that…”

“So, you no longer have a purpose…” San tries to interrupt, but Jongho is faster to retort.

“No! Now my purpose is not to lose what I have found. You said I am bound to you and you to me, and even if I fully do not know what that means or what does it imply I know that I…” he stops and looks around. The moonlight is slowly fading, the sun rising in the east, the orange rays creeping in between the gaps in the rocks. “I will stay with you if I have to.”

“Do you hear what you are saying to an immortal, decades upon decades-old man with a tail, who has accidentally bond himself to you?” the merman almost sounds upset, maybe even a bit angry, but Jongho is going to stand his ground.

“What if it was not an accident? What if it was fate?” he blurts out, and the soft expression on San’s face changes even more.

“In all of my life, fate has never played a role,” he retorts, but Jongho once more is fast with his response. 

“But what if you are wrong? What if this bond you keep mentioning is exactly that?” he insists, and San looks even more irritated.

“You don’t even know what that bond means,” the merman utters.

“Then tell me,” Jongho is as persistent as ever. He has just found what he has been searching for his entire life, and he is not about to lose it due to a stubborn half-fish man, who coincidentally is what Jongho was looking for.

“The bond is meant for mates. For partners in life and afterlife, for merging souls together so that even in raging seas, even when captive, even life has left one or both two souls could find each other. It should not be used lightheartedly, even more so on a child…” San’s voice is so full of emotions Jongho can simply look at him in ave. “It was never done on purpose, but it can’t be undone, and with someone as stubborn as you, it can’t be restrained either.”

“But you are the one who called out to me tonight. I just responded,” Jongho points out, and San very obviously bite on his lower lip. Jongho lets out a sigh before taking a few steps back and then moves forward as fast as he can, kicking off from the unstable water covered sand and getting onto the rock. His attempt is not great as he has to hold onto the rougher edge and pull himself up while San looks at him with large, terrified eyes his hands reached out to grab hold of Jongho at any second.

“What are you doing?” he exclaims in a high-pitched voice while Jongho climbs fully onto the rock and sits down next to San. 

“Answering your call, showing that I am not a boy anymore and proving that the bond was not an accident,” he says and lets out a breath. “Does this feel right?” he turns to the merman who hasn’t moved an inch even if they are now sitting hip to hip. He nods slowly and doesn’t protest when Jongho leans just a bit closer, their shoulders touching too.

For Jongho’s surprise, San’s skin doesn’t feel cold like he would have thought. Perhaps there is a level of coldness coming from the tail, but the human part of him is as warm as Jongho is not warmer. He smells like the sea on a sunny day when the wind brings over scents from every land and swirls them all around. Above all, it feels like home sitting next to him. It is a feeling Jongho hasn’t truly felt in a while, and he decides on not speaking not to ruin it. 

They both look at the sun slowly appearing behind the rocks, moon long gone from the sky along with the darkness of the night, and dawn is settling in. The sea has calmed down a bit, not raging against the rocks anymore. It is a perfectly calm morning, and Jongho feels absolutely content for the first time in a very long time. He leans back on his arms and quietly hums a melody he now knows was sung by San, and the latter joins in after a moment. 

“I know this isn’t much of solid proof, but don’t you think the bond would feel wrong if it wasn’t meant to be?” Jongho asks, and San can just sigh.

“Even if it is fate, it means nothing as you can’t stay with me,” he says with now sadness taking over his voice.

“Then come with me instead,” Jongho sits up, and even before he knows what he is doing, he grabs San’s hands in his. They are a bit rough but still somehow feel small in Jongho’s. 

“My kind… Me… We have been hunted by sailors for centuries, and each port has the most ridiculous sums offered for any merpeople - dead or alive. I don’t think I can trust sailors or go near ports,” he explains, but his hands tighten their grip on Jongho’s. They both know and feel exactly how right it feels.

“Trust me when I say my crew is different. Trust me when I say we avoid plenty of ports for many reasons. Trust me when I say… I could protect you,” Jongho looks right into those amber eyes hoping his best he sounds convincing enough as he means every word he says.

“We met just this night,” San tries to reason, but Jongho is quick to respond once again.

“Wrong. This is the third time we meet,” the sailor knows he sounds like a stubborn child, but he refuses to let San go now that he has found him. “If you have been fending for yourself for so long, maybe it’s time to let someone else do it. Maybe that’s why this bond happened.”

“Back with that fate talk,” San shakes his head, but this time he smiles.

“San…” Jongho is about to grab at any straw he has, any argument, but before he becomes desperate, San responds.

“Alright,” he nods now, and for a second, Jongho is taken aback. “I’ll go with you. Might as well try as it could be less painful than chasing your ship once in a while,” he smiles sadly, and a pair of strong arms pull him into an embrace. He is shocked for around a second before his hands wrap around Jongho as well. Maybe he is right. Perhaps all of this is fate after all.  


Jongho fully understands the insanity behind this, but San feels exactly right in his arms. His warmth, his scent wrapping around Jongho, and he can truly say he feels complete. Like the missing part of his heart, his soul has finally been placed back where it belongs. All he could hope for is for San to feel the same. And he does.

Stubbornly, he doesn't want to admit it, but San has finally found the place where he belongs. The last place he called home - a sanctuary at the End of the Earth - was destroyed by pirates decades ago in search of eternal life. Since then, he aimlessly had swum around the seas until 13 years ago he saved Jongho for the first time. That day he gained what Jongho called purpose, and now, perhaps, it has given him a new home.  


The moment ends faster than they would want when Jongho pulls away, holding San by his shoulders, and looks at him with terrified eyes. “What if the ship left?” he asks more rhetorically than seriously, which makes San laugh.

“Would they really just leave you?” he sees how Jongho’s face relaxes, how the round cheeks are no longer tense but back to their soft state and how his softer, handsome features take over. This close, he believes in fate more and more as he sees himself in Jongho's eyes.  


“They wouldn’t. But we should still go,” Jongho nods, and right as he begins to slide off the rock, he turns back and quickly hugs San one more time before landing back into the knee-length, clear water.

“I’ll go this way,” San, still a bit shaken by the second hug, points to the deeper water behind him, and Jongho is about to say something, but the scales flicker in the sunlight, and the merman dives into the water. It is no longer than a minute when his voice calls out behind Jongho already at the spot where the sailor came in. 

“Are we going?” he asks, floating in the water with the utmost ease. 

“Yes! Of course!” Jongho exclaims. He quickly gathers his boots into his shirt and ties it across his back like a bag before heading out. Even in the water just swimming next to San feels so incredibly right and natural, he is surprised. He could swear getting back to the ship takes half of the time it took to get to the rocks, but he isn’t complaining.  


Along the way, he can catch how the sunlight plays in San's scales under the water, how his hair looks like part of the waves. The sky reflecting over him turns him in a creature of both sea and heaven. San might not believe in fate, but Jongho can explain finding San only with that.  


“If I will climb up first, will you wait until I pull you up and not disappear now when you know I am back in safety?” Jongho turns to San while holding onto the rope ladder hanging from the side of the ship, signaling that someone is probably out with the boat and possibly searching for Jongho.

“I promise I will wait,” San smiles and Jongho has no reason not to believe him. He nods and climbs up as fast as he can even though he has to admit he is quite tired from all the swimming and the long hours awake. However, it is all worth it.

“Jongho?” one of the sailors sounds incredibly shocked as he sees the man emerging from the side of the ship. All eyes on deck are instantly on him, including HongJoong, who rushes down from the steering deck along with Seonghwa and Yeosang.

“Jongho!” he exclaims, and even though his name has been called by the captain, the bespoken one has different worries now.

“In a minute,” he quickly bows his head towards the captain and throws his makeshift bag off his shoulders. “Are you ready?” he leans over the edge of the ship and yells down at someone hidden to the other sailors. There is an audible ‘yes’ from below, and many of the sailors rush to the edge to see what is going on. Their jaws drop open when Jongho starts to pull the ladder up.

“It can’t be,” one of them mutters and then continues staring in absolute amazement. Soon a blue-haired head appears over the edge of the ship, a young man quickly grabbing onto the railings with all his strength before letting go of the ladder, which Jongho drops back down. Everyone simultaneously turns to the momentary struggle of getting the man’s shining tail over the edge, but soon enough, Jongho is standing before them with a merman in his arms.

“Jongho?” Hongjoong speaks up once again, his eye wide open at his strongest crew-mate and the man he is holding. “Care to explain?”

“Ummm,” he looks at San, who has his arms around Jongho’s neck. Jongho feels how he smiles like a complete fool looking at San and even more so when San smiles back at him “He is that someone I have been searching for all this time,” he puts it as simply as he can and by the look on Hongjoong’s face he knows the captain understands.

“I see,” he nods and walks closer to the two men. He, however, stops a step away from the two, carefully looking at the merman before walking closer. With his usually sweet smile taking over his features, he takes off his hat, holding it at his chest with his left hand while reaching his right out to greet the merman. “I am Kim Hongjoong. The captain of this ship.”

“San. A merman,” San shakes the captain’s hand yet holds onto it for a moment. “I think… I have seen you before. Long-time ago,” he looks closely at the captain who suddenly bursts out laughing and pulls his hand away quickly.

“I doubt I’ve ever seen someone as lovely as you before. I would have remembered,” Hongjoong tries to play his charms, but it doesn’t seem like San is buying it. However, he doesn’t say anything else. “I do believe both of you are tired and need rest. We will let Yunho and Mingi know you are alright. So feel free to go and rest in your room,” he continues, and it almost feels like he wants them both off the deck.

“Thank you,” Jongho replies a bit hesitantly as this is odd behavior for Hongjoong. He bows his head and turns around to walk down to the rooms. He catches San looking at the captain for a second, but the merman once more says nothing. 

They reach Jongho’s room - a small space with nothing more than a bed, clothing chest, washing bowl on a shaky chair, and a single-window peering out from the side of the ship. But it seems absolutely enough at the same time. Gently, he places the merman on the bed, his tail taking up almost all of the bed lengthwise even when he is resting his back against the side of the ship. 

“That will be a problem,” Jongho frowns as he looks at the suddenly very short bed he has.

“Don’t worry. I can manage,” San reassures him. “Believe me or not, I have had worse,” he adds, and that only deepens Jongho’s frown. He walks to the other side of the bed and sits down the same way - his back resting against the ship. Hongjoong was right - he was exhausted, and until this point, he hadn’t even fully understood it. 

“I can see that,” he looks at a particularly large scar on San’s forearm. Absentmindedly he runs his fingers over it before San’s hand grabs his interlocking their fingers. “You will have to tell me about them. All of them,” he murmurs. "So, I could make sure you don't get new ones."  


“I will over time. It’s only fair, I guess,” San responds and moves a bit closer right as Jongho’s head starts to lean to the side to catch it on his shoulder. “You’ve been through quite a lot, so you need to rest now,” he speaks softly, and his free hand dares to smooth, still damp hair away from the sleepy sailor’s face.

“You won’t disappear while I sleep, right?” Jongho asks, a precious pout forming on his lips.

“I couldn’t walk away even if I wanted to. I don’t have legs,” San smiles and presses a kiss on the side of Jongho’s head. “We are giving this fate thing a chance.” The more time he spent by Jongho's side, the more right it felt, and he is sure he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from the sailor now.  


“Yeah… We are,” Jongho nods his voice heavy with sleep. “I’m so glad I have finally found you,” he murmurs once more before falling asleep.

“And I am glad you did,” San adds, resting his head on top of Jongho’s. He doesn’t need sleep, and he is almost glad as he can look at the soft, pouty features of the young man sleeping on his shoulder. Giving fate a chance suddenly seemed like the best idea in his entire lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Would we want a part 2? I have figured out how to give this story well-deserved smut, so...
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
